differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
2019 NASCAR Panasonic Cup Series (Johnsonverse)
The 2019 NASCAR Panasonic Cup Series will be the 71st season of professional stock car racing in the United States, and the 48th modern-era NASCAR Cup series season. The season will begin at Road America with the Harley-Davidson 250, followed by Daytona International Speedway with the Busch Clash, the Can-Am Duel qualifying races and the 61st running of the Daytona 500. The season will end with the Ford EcoBoost 400 at Homestead-Miami Speedway on November 17, 2019. It will be the fifth season of the current 10-year television contract with Fox Sports, NBC Sports, and WBC Sports, and the fourth of a five-year race sanctioning agreement with all tracks. It is scheduled to be the first season in which the Cup Series has raced at Lucas Oil Speedway (replacing the August Bristol race), Nazareth Speedway (falling on the former Father's Day off-weekend), The Milwaukee Mile (replacing the September Richmond race), Mid-Ohio Sports Car Complex (replacing the October Dover race), and Brands Hatch in Kent, England (falling on the former August off-weekend), marking the first international points-paying Cup Series race since 1958. The Brands Hatch and Nazareth races, which are occupying two former off-weeks, will be broadcast by WBC, while the remainder will remain on NBC. This season will be the first time the season finale will have been held at Atlanta since 2000; Rockingham will host the second race on the schedule, with its old spot in the schedule occupied by Homestead. In addition, this season will see Chrysler enter the Maserati GranTurismo, along with Jaguar (with the XE), Hyundai (with the Aslan), Kia (with the Optima), Aston Martin (with the Vanquish Volante), and Porsche (with the Boxster and 991). This will be the final season for 2003 NASCAR Winston Cup champion Matt Kenseth. His #60 Ford will be handed over to Kaz Grala. 2019 will also see NASCAR introduce the Summer Clash, composed of 20 qualifying races and the main event, with as many as 70 entries, a fan idea submitted by Griffdawg in 2017. The first Summer Clash will be raced at Pikes Peak Raceway. Teams and drivers (tentative) Complete schedule Chevrolet * Hendrick Motorsports (Camaro) ** 5 Justin Allgaier ** 9 Chase Elliott ** 24 William Byron ** 25 Alex Bowman ** 48 Jimmie Johnson * JTG Daugherty Racing (Impala) ** 37 Chris Buescher ** 47 AJ Allmendinger ** 59 Tyler Reddick * Richard Childress Racing (Impala) ** 3 Austin Dillon ** 29 Daniel Hemric ® ** 31 Ryan Newman * Stewart-Haas Racing (Camaro) ** 00 Cole Custer ® ** 4 Kevin Harvick ** 10 Aric Almirola ** 14 Tony Stewart ** 41 Jeb Burton * Dale Earnhardt Inc. (Camaro) ** 8 Jeffrey Earnhardt ** 15 Macy Waltrip * StarCom Racing (Impala) ** 99 Derrike Cope, Ralph Higgins ® Ford * Front Row Motorsports (Mustang) ** 34 Michael McDowell ** 38 David Ragan * Go FAS Racing (Lincoln Continental) ** 32 Matt DiBenedetto * Roush Fenway Racing (Roush Mustang) ** 06 Trevor Bayne ** 6 Ricky Stenhouse Jr. ** 60 Matt Kenseth ** 97 Carl Edwards * Wood Brothers Racing (Shelby GT500) ** 21 Paul Menard * Rick Ware Racing (Lincoln Continental) ** 51 Cody Ware ® Toyota (Only Fields Camry) * GMS Racing ** 73 Gray Gaulding ** 82 Spencer Gallagher ® ** 83 Robert Richardson Jr. ** 84 Amber Lucky ** 85 Luke Trigger ® * Joe Gibbs Racing ** 11 Denny Hamlin ** 18 Matt Tifft ® ** 19 Daniel Suarez ** 20 Erik Jones ** 81 Ryan Preece * Kyle Busch Motorsports ** 54 Kyle Busch ** 78 Kurt Busch Dodge * Team Penske (Charger) ** 02 Ryan Blaney ** 2 Brad Keselowski ** 22 Joey Logano ** 77 Sam Hornish Jr. * Richard Petty Motorsports (Challenger) ** 43 Darrell Wallace Jr. ** 44 Billy Johnson ** 45 James Buescher ® * Evernham Motorsports (Charger) ** 93 Kasey Kahne * Chip Ganassi Racing (Challenger) ** 01 Martin Truex Jr. ** 1 David Stremme ** 39 Bryan Clauson ** 40 Jamie McMurray ** 42 Kyle Larson * Rusty Wallace Racing (Charger) ** 102 Steve Wallace ® Honda * Orange County Racing (Accord) ** 86 Jed Thomas ** 90 Luke George * Doug Yates Racing (Civic) ** 28 Elliott Sadler ** 88 Vinnie Miller ® * Leavine Family Racing (Accord) ** 95 Ryan Reed BMW (Only Fields M3) * Furniture Row Racing ** 78 Martin Truex Jr. ** 87 Christopher Bell ® * Team Ohio ** 64 Kelly Walker ** 65 Rodney Clay * Germain Racing ** 13 Ty Dillon * Dar-Wal Inc. ** 17 Ray Black Jr. ® Nissan (Only Fields Sentra) * MAG Incorporated ** 58 Lyle White ** 59 Bill Fuller ** 71 Randall Parker ** 177 Randy Norton * Stash Motorsports ** 91 Bo Abraham ** 92 Beau Philips Buick (Only Fields Regal) * Bobby Allison Racing ** 12 Dakoda Armstrong ** 152 Clint Bowyer ** 153 Alvin Shields * Rossi Racing ** 50 BJ Fisher ** 53 Tyson Golston Cadillac (Only Fields CTS-V) * Red Tiger Motorsports ** 170 Tracy Johnson * Premium Motorsports ** 16 Ross Chastain Chrysler (Only Fields Maserati GranTurismo) * Cale Yarborough Racing ** 98 Simon Stevens Jaguar (Only Fields XE) * Travis Carter Racing ** 23 Ben Rhodes Porsche * Kenny Bernstein Racing (Boxster) ** 26 Harrison Rhodes * NEMCO Motorsports with Carl Long (991) ** 66 John Hunter Nemechek ® Kia (Only Fields Optima) * Junior Johnson Racing ** 27 BJ McCleod * Labonte Bros. Racing ** 96 Justin Labonte ® Aston Martin (Only Fields Vanquish Volante) * Delma Cowart Racing ** 0 Noah Howe ** 100 Chris Vallely ** 180 Dave Hawkins ® * Butch Jones Enterprises ** 162 Clay Jones ® ** 163 Katie Bell ® Hyundai (Only Fields Aslan) * Tri-Star Motorsports ** 58 Stephen Leicht ** 67 Landon Cassill ** 72 Cole Whitt ** 79 Corey LaJoie ® * Stavola Bros. Racing ** 08 Bo Abraham ® Category:Johnsonverse Category:Motor sport Category:NASCAR Category:NASCAR Seasons